hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5256 (13th September 2019)
Synopsis Plot Nancy worries about Brooke. Jonny turns down a game with Ste has he has "too much on". Sylver accidentally breaks the handle on a mug reading "World's Greatest Wife". Juliet tells Ollie that he needs to sort his own head out first. Juliet texts Brooke to ask if she's OK. Ste is confused when Jonny and Stuart shut him out. Nana tells Mercedes that she's not going to the clinic by herself. Nancy is furious to learn that Ollie dumped him over the baby. Kyle assures Brooke that they'll still be with her. Nancy assures Brooke that they don't want her to move out. Nana comforts Mercedes after she has an abortion. Liam notices Mercedes walk out of the hospital. Darren and Luke comfort Ollie. Nancy confronts Ollie, who is confused, as is Luke and Darren. Imran is surprised when Aunty Kameela arrives suddenly. Sami and Sinead announce that she is moving in. Misbah lies to Kameela that Sami and Sinead are engaged so that she will approve. Nancy is shocked to find out that Ollie didn't know. Ollie finds Brooke and Ollie angrily asks why she didn't say anything. They argue over who dumped who and realise that Juliet has set them up. Romeo is horrified by Juliet's behaviour. The rest of them are furious when Marnie refuses to reprimand Brooke. Brooke realises what else Brooke has done. Brooke has a sensory overload, which only Mercedes notices when she goes to see what is going on. Mercedes tells them all off and goes to comfort Brooke. Brooke runs off when she sees everyone looking at her. Juliet is in tears and feels guilty about what she has done. Sinead lies to Kameela about the proposal. Sami and Sinead discuss eventually get engaged. Sami points out that they could get engaged right now. Sami asks Sinead to marry her and she joyfully accepts. Luke tries to comfort Ollie. Luke tells Ollie of the time he learned that Scarlett told him that she was pregnant. Ollie goes to speak to Brooke. Marnie explodes at Juliet. Juliet admits that she feels alone and wanted someone to ask if she was OK. Marnie comforts Juliet. Liam realises that Mercedes has lied to Sylver, but fails to tell him. Sami is thrilled to see Azim. Kameela tells Sami that Azim is planning the engagement party and wedding. Ollie gives Brooke a four-leaf clover. He tells Brooke that he wants to be there for her and the baby. She is very pleased. Liam checks up on Mercedes. He assures her that he's there as a friend for her. Mercedes rushes into the bathroom where she loses her baby. She bursts into tears and apologises. D.I. Malton watches Jonny, Stuart and Dave at The Teahouse from afar. Ste asks to be apart of what they are planning. Jonny tells Stuart that he thinks Ste is ready. Stuart tells Ste that "next week, this village will hear our message - loud and clear". Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu] *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Brooke Hathaway - Talia Vanessa Grant *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Imran Maalik - Ijaz Rana *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Luke Morgan - Gary Lucy *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Oliver Morgan - Aedan Duckworth *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Romeo Quinn - Owen Warner *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis *Stuart Sumner - Chris Simmons Guest cast *Aunty Kameela - Anu Hasan *Dave - James Lewis *D.I. Malton - Laura Medforth Music Notes *First appearance of Azim Desai. *Jessamy Stoddart is incorrectly credited as "Jessamy Stoddard". Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019